undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Underfuck
Drayden475 |date = January 14, 2020 |website = Wattpad (Story) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Comedic |setting = Noble Dark |medium = Game Written Story |status = In-Progress |creator = Drayden475 |writer = Drayden475 |artist = Drayden475 |composer = Drayden475 |programmer = Drayden475 |spriter = Drayden475}} Underfuck is a porn parody of Undertale, made by Drayden475. The main change in this AU is the presence of a powerful aphrodisiac, which infected the monsters of the Underground, turning them into sexual versions of their canon selves. The Six human to fall down before Frisk are also present, not having been killed. Locations, items, sprites, FUN events, flavor text, and some game mechanics have been tweaked. Character Changes Undertale Characters * Flowey replaced with Lewdo * Toriel is the wife of Asgore, and maintains the Ruins in her spare time * Napstablook remains largely unchanged * Sans is the dominant older brother to the submissive Papyrus * Papyrus is the submissive younger brother to Sans * Undyne is the head of the Royal Guard, which was formed to keep any overly sex crazed monsters in check * Alphys is the famous sex-toy maker * W. D. Gaster is the un-infected scientist trying to reverse the effects of the aphrodisiac * Mettaton is the famous adult film star and entertainer * Asgore is the king of the Underground * Chara is the slutty sister of Asriel and the Six Humans. Added Characters * Hilm, SOUL of Patience. Lives in the Ruins. * Adira, SOUL of Bravery. Lives in Snowdin. * Salamat, SOUL of Integrity. Lives in Waterfall. * Pepin, SOUL of Perseverance. Lives in Hotland. * Altaf, SOUL of Kindness. Lives at MTT Resort. * Clover, SOUL of Justice. Lives at New Home. Location Changes Undertale Locations * The Ruins has an additional house for one of the six humans * The Ruins are semi-sex dungeon * Toriel's House in the Ruins has a sex dungeon in place of the renovations room * Snowdin has an additional house for one of the six humans * Sans + Papyrus' Garage is a sex dungeon * Waterfall has an additional house for one of the six humans * Mettatons House is an abandoned sex villa * Hotland has an additional house for one of the six humans * Alphys lab serves as a custom made sex toy workshop * The True Lab is harder to access, and is the hiding place of W. D. Gaster * MTT Resorts' rooms are sex themed * MTT Resort houses both Mettaton and one of the six humans * New Home has a house for one of the six humans. * New Home houses Chara, Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore * New Home has a sex dungeon in it Miscellaneous Changes "Fun" and "fun" event changes * "fun" event changes: ** "fun" value 2-39 = Wrong number phone call from MTT who was supposed to call their director. ** "fun" value 40-45 = Sans refrigerator phone call changes to ask if the package you ordered has arrived yet. ** "fun" value 46-50 = Alphys pizza call changes to ask if the details for a sex toy is correct for a client of hers. ** "fun" value 80-89 = Clamgirl appears, and will ask the character if they've ever had a blowjob for a clam, as their daughter was looking for work. * "Fun" event changes: ** "Fun" value 56-57 = Nightmare porn picture puzzle replaces the regular porn picture puzzle. ** "Fun" value 61 = Gaster theorist #2 appears outside the R1 elevator. ** "Fun" value 62 = Gaster theorist #1 appears in Hotland outside the L3 elevator. ** "Fun" value 63 = Gaster theorist #3 appears in Hotland outside the L2 elevator. ** Fun" value 65 = Sound test room appears. ** "Fun" value 66 = Fake hallway appears in Waterfall, giving the player the Old Keycard, which grants access to the True Lab. ** "Fun" value 91-100 = Horny kid appears in Waterfall. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Comedic Category:Parodies Category:Noble Dark Category:Written story Category:Games